


someone's turning the handle to the faucet in your eyes

by orphan_account



Series: steedee texts [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: "babe", Crying, Fluff, Gay, M/M, fried cookie cat, steedee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: steven stubs his toe and texts peedee about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i nearly named this 'i love it when you call me big papa' bc i found that so fuckin funny.
> 
> regardless of the title choices i had, enjoy! this is short and cute. also:
> 
> b a b e

starboy: peedee

fryboy: yes?

starboy: i'm crying

fryboy: what? why? what happened?

starboy: i hurt myself rly bad

fryboy: how?

starboy: i stubbed my toe and i think it's broken

fryboy: oh. i'm sorry about that. why don't you tell the gems? or even heal yourself?

starboy: oh yeah!

fryboy: better now?

starboy: yes!! thank u peedee!

fryboy: how does one forget they have healing powers?

starboy: it doesn't work all of the time so i sorta gave up on it 

fryboy: aw, babe, you shouldn't give up on it. it has to function fully at some point, right?

starboy: (｡◕‿◕｡)

fryboy: cute.

starboy: u called me babe!!! 

fryboy: did i?

starboy: YES :)

fryboy: looks like i did.

starboy: that's rly cute omg!

fryboy: you want me to call you babe?

starboy: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! 

fryboy: okay then, babe.

starboy: <3


End file.
